Witch's Recipe
by Thyne Prophetess
Summary: Amu Hinamori and her friends go to a school called Seiyoukai High - a school for witches, vampires, and demons. Amu specializes in all the elements, which has never been heard of. But when she can't master Spirit, but her rival, Ikuto Tsukiyomi can...


**AN - Okay, thanks for coming to read my fanfiction! It's my first, so please by nice, everyone. My names Thyne, but call me as you wish. Thanks, and my highest hopes that you enjoy!**

* * *

Amu Hinamori was a beautifuly built girl with soft pink hair, and golden eyes that complimented her heart-shaped face. She had flawless skin and was the smartest witch in this school, Seiyoukai High. Her grades were stellar, and she had mastered her elements. Yes, ALL elements - Fire, water, and earth. She was prized by the principal, and was thought as a master of magic.

She remembered fondly when she had called upon the spirits for her element. Usually, people only specialize with one, and at most, two - but Amu, however, had gotten three. She had gotten three sprites that called themselves Ran, Miki, and Suu. Ran was energetic, and she was that of fire - fire fit her tough as a nail personality.

Miki, however, was silent and loved being creative, and she had given Amu the power of water. Last, but most certainly not least, there was Suu, a girl sprite with a girlish personality, and she gave Amu the ability of earth. However, these weren't exactly ALL the elements - there was the questionable element of spirit Amu had never mastered. Spirit was a element thought to be a legend, possibly the ability to heal and compulse people.

Amu was not greedy in general, and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself she didn't want a element people thought was stupid and unreal, she felt rejected and hurt she could master all of them - all - except Spirit. Recently, she had been studying the first signs of Spirit, and trying desperatley to see if she could ever possibly obtain it's powers. That had been when Amu was twelve - now, however, it seemed Amu didn't care for Spirit anymore.

Amu was, also, very confident, and after two years of studying Spirit to no avail, she finally decided, with her friends help, that Spirit was probably nonexistent, and Amu was already one of the most powerful witches in Seiyoukai High. Now, Amu definitley WAS the most powerful witch in this high school. And she was damn proud of it, too. But when things began changing for her, this is what happens...

* * *

**WITCHS RECIPE**

"Amu-chan," A tired Ran mumbled, waking up from her sphere of pink light. "It's time to go to school."

Amu yawned, standing up, looking at Rans forming body. Ran looked very small, since she was just a puny sprite. Ran had pink hair tied up in a ponytail with a red, fire shaped clip holding it up. She had a red, small dress that covered her body, and red leggings. She was fierce, and it showed in her apperance.

"Right," I nodded to Ran, as I looked at my old pajamas. They were blue with red hearts on them, and green lace on the edges. I admit my taste in style was strange, but it looked good on me. "I'll go get my school uniform. Do me a favor and wake Miki and Suu for me." I called out to her as I rushed to my closet, picking out a clean school uniform.

Our school uniform was pretty tasteless. A plain, white button shirt, and a black jacket to put over it. A red tie, and a extremelly short, plaid red skirt. However, since I dislike how bland it looks, I usually left my jacket open, and had a belt on over the skirt. I'd pay money for everytime a girls skirt fell down, or her pantys showed when she stood up. I wore leggings with it, so the skirt would seem a bit longer than it actually was.

They didn't care how I wore my uniform, since I was their most prized student in Seiyoukai High. As I slid off my pajamas and threw them in a random spot of my closet, I began to dress myself. After I was finished, I began to pack my things for school. It usually consisted of my equipment for witchcraft (chemistry, as humans call it) and my book on Monsters and Humans (the monsters Pride and Prejudice), but since today was just a fighting exam, I merely stuffed in a few items that looked like lightning bolts and slung my school bag over my shoulder.

I turned to look at Ran, who was awaking Miki and Suu. Miki was wearing the usual - a blue corset that wrapped around her perfectly, and a blue and black skirt that matched the top. She also wore leggings, that were black and blue, with her hair down and a small blue clip shaped like ice pulling her bangs out of her eyes. Suu, however, had on a lime green dress that would be like a sunday dress to humans. She had a green hair clip, shaped like grass, that was gently pressed against her light green curls.

Miki turned to me and smiled. "I heard today was the fighting exam," She tried to make herself sound nonchalant about it all, but seemed mildly excited. "Who are you going to use this time?" I looked at them all. Last time I had used Ran, and then Suu. I hadn't used Miki, yet, though. How to put this... water wasn't usually used for fighting, so I had neglected to use her. But I had promised I woulds use her this time - I wouldn't back down.

I smiled at her. "You, of course." Miki beamed.

"However," I told her. "Please try your best. This is my first time using you in combat, so I have high excpectations." Miki eagerly nodded, and nudged her way into the small case I had for them. They usually stayed in it, since I had so many.

* * *

"Ikuto," Yoru warned, perched on my shoulder. "Be careful." I smirked to myself.

"Don't worry," I assured him. "With you and me, theres no way in hell Im going to lose to this girl." Hinamori Amu. The girl who specialized in _all _three elements. Supposedly, I snorted. Amu was the girl who used to be weak and pitiful until she specialized in magic. She would always come to me back then. But then, she became a cocky bitch. Thought she was all that. However, she didn't specialize in one - Spirit.

"Alright, Miki," Amu cooly told her sprite. "Lets do this." Amu began to chant an ancient was water - okay, this should be easy.

* * *

**AN: Alright, yes, it sucked because it was so short,and I pretty much think the plot sucked, to. But, please review, and thanks. Sorry for leaving it at such a bad spot.... Thyne -**


End file.
